


won't you indulge me?

by orphan_account



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Come on Gakkun, it'll be fast I promise. It's Valentine's Day, don't you wanna celebrate?"He innocently kisses the corner of Gaku's mouth, "Can't you indulge me just this once?"-Happy belated Valentine's Day to GakuRuka only.
Relationships: Oguro Gaku/Nadumi Ruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	won't you indulge me?

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go feeding the GakuRuka tag all on my own! It's what I must do. 
> 
> Of course I have a bunch of other fics I've been working on forever but inspiration struck me and I wrote this in one sitting. So, enjoy.

Gaku usually isn't the one to initiate sex between them. Not to say his sex drive is any less than normal, it's just with the way Ruka encourages them to fuck like rabbits that makes Ruka's look incredibly high.

He has the habit of humping against Gaku's leg when they're only just cuddling on the couch, groping at his ass while he's trying to cook (causing a decent amount of burnt meals), licking his way into Gaku's mouth during what should have been a quick peck. 

And Gaku doesn't usually have an issue with this; except right now, they're on a ticking time limit.

Ruka, already having locked the dressing room door behind them, is currently nuzzling his face in the crook of Gaku's neck, "Come on Gakkun, it'll be fast I promise," He places a kiss on Gaku's adam's apple, "It's Valentine's Day, don't you wanna celebrate?"

"We can celebrate when we get home," He gulps hard. It's a challenge to reject his boyfriend when he can feel the others hardness pushing into his hip.

The shorter boy works his mouth up, dragging his lips lightly across his neck, "But it'll be midnight by then," He innocently kisses the corner of Gaku's mouth, "Can't you indulge me just this once?"

It was true, their schedules had been packed all day, only minutes away from needing to be onstage, it would be well past midnight by the time they got home. "We have to be fast Ruu, I'm serious."

As much as Gaku wants to say that it would be just this once, that this would be the first and only instance, that wouldn't be the truth. Ruka's penchant for getting extremely horny when they only have a few free minutes gave the two of them an extensive history of fucking in dressing rooms, storage closets, backstage bathrooms, or any other convenient hideout for a quickie.

"I know, I can be serious." A smile that says anything but willingness to comply with these conditions creeps across his face.

With an eagerness that could bruise knees, Ruka falls in front of Gaku's tall frame, which is resting against the cramped dressing room wall. Ruka undoes his belt and zipper with a quick, practiced ease; the action is very telling and almost shameful. 

Yanking Gaku's pants down to his knees, he observes the wet patch already forming on his boxers, Ruka swirling and wettening his finger in it.

"Don't say anything," Gaku attempts to spare himself from any embarrassing comments Ruka might make about the state of his arousal so soon. He silently takes the hint, mimicking zipping his mouth shut before pulling Gaku out through the opening in his boxers.

Surprisingly staying true to his word, Ruka quickly begins to suck Gaku's cock diligently, cheeks hollowing as the hot sleeve of his throat invites his length in. Despite the dick in his mouth, Gaku can almost see the smirk on his lips. Ruka's eyes are narrowed, fogged over with lust.

It takes all of his self control not to mess his hands into pink hair, if only for the fact they had to be on a stage in front of a crowd of fans in a few minutes. 

The way Ruka is swallowing his cock was so needy, like he hadn't already been slobbering all over it last night. Gaku's sure he's the luckiest man in the world, having a cute boyfriend at his beck and call who just _really_ loved having dick in his mouth. 

When Ruka moans around his length, Gaku realizes just how close to release he is, feeling generous enough to give a warning, "I'm close Ruu." Bucking his hips forward, urging Ruka to swallow and avoid as much mess as possible. 

The moment Ruka lifts a hand to fondle Gaku's balls, it's all over for him. He's pumping his seed down Ruka's throat when suddenly, in the middle of the throes of his orgasm, he feels the heat disappear from his skin. Instead, Ruka has released him from his mouth to fist Gaku's dick in his hand, aiming the slit toward his face with eyes squinted shut. Gaku almost wants to stop him, but the lewdness of Ruka getting a facial before having to compose himself in the public eye dismisses his better judgement. 

Ropes of cum shoot onto Ruka's face, streaks falling across his lips, cheeks, even forehead and just a few drops in his hair. Ruka, now that he can safely open his eyes without the risk of jizz blinding him, looks up at Gaku with cum decorating his face. The sight is so erotic, he feels satiated at the knowledge he's the only one to see this view. 

A knock at the door makes Ruka jump to his feet and Gaku frantically put himself back in his pants properly. "We're on in a few minutes guys," a voice muffles from behind the door, followed by the sound of footsteps as their groupmates walk past.

Clumsily reaching for the towel thrown over the couch to wipe away Gaku's release all over his face, Ruka looks pleased.

"You just had to make a mess, didn't you?" Ruka knows this is a rhetorical question, yet he responds by grabbing for Gaku's hand and placing a feather-light kiss on his wrist.

"Thank you for letting me play with you," he brushes his lips over Gaku's knuckles, "Happy Valentine's Day Gakkun." 

"I love you." He smiles, giving in to his desire to kiss Ruka adoringly, all while wondering if he knows just how much Gaku is willing to put up with when Ruka acts this cutely.

"I love you too!" Ruka chirps, throwing his arms around Gaku's neck, "I know it'll be over when we get home, but I'm not done celebrating yet."

And just like that, Ruka is skipping out the door, catching up to the others and leaving Gaku reeling, turning to mush against the wall, barely managing to keep his legs from giving out underneath him. Ruka truly was fickle, here and loud but also gone within a blink whenever he pleased.

With those implications of continuing their acts later in the night, Gaku struggles not to think about his cum still painting Ruka's throat and claiming his stomach as they perform. This proving itself to be a difficult task when Ruka is bouncing and sweaty, dancing with his full energy across the stage.

It's a miracle he keeps it together all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this all you lovely 5 vazzrock fans I adore you.


End file.
